Raru's Adventure
by Raya nuva
Summary: Raru Kayori arrives at Battleon and is welcomed by everyone after she defeated a monster that was trying to attack the town while alot of allies and enemies show intrest in her as she gets stronger.
1. beginning

Raru's Adventure

Author rayanuva

Id:1319838

Author Note: this is my first time doing this so I need explanations on writing

This has a lot of spells from slayers so slayersx adventure quest crossover

I don't on either of adventure quest game and slayers anime

Summary: Raru Kayori arrives at Battleon and is welcomed by everyone after she defeated a monster that was trying to attack the town the mage Warlic shows interest in her abilities as she gets stronger. Soon she creates a name that will spread fear through her enemies as she has a dragon amulet necklace. But she is also troubled by nightmares of some past that she does not remember. The Sage Uldor is interested in her future.


	2. the fated meeting enter Raru Kayori

Raru's Adventure

Chapter 1

The fated meeting, enter Raru Kayori

It was a chilly day. Warlic was standing outside his shop reading some of his spell scrolls, thinking about the many adventurers who had come to Battleon and did a lot of magic study, or who became Guardians. But in a moment the fate of the world would rest on the shoulders of this one person, a woman who was 17. Warlic would find a student to help save his friend.

It started when he heard a roar near the middle of the town. As he ran toward the center of town he was thinking "by the sound it must be something huge." What he saw was a giant undead zombie attacking guardians and adventurers who were being thrown aside. One guardian shot a lightninging spell that only singed the zombie's foot. An adventurer wearing ninja armor slashed with the katana of ice and fire then swas knocked aside. The zombie was knocking anyone in his path when Warlic made a shield appear around himself as the zombie tried to bite him.

"This is a huge problem, there must be a way to stop this thing!" His friend Artix the Paladin was causing some damage to the zombie by slashing at its head. "' You're right, Warlic , but it seems that the spells we have are not doing much damage." Artix huffed while blocking the monster's teeth that would have eaten his head if he had not noticed. "That would have been disgusting if I had been eaten by that thing."

Artix didn't notice something behind him until a slimy hand grabbed his neck, "Yuck, get off!" Warlic saw and tried to help but was blocked by some minions that the zombie had created. Robina, his other friend, was shooting arrows into the zombie but they didn't to have any affect. Things were not looking good. "I hope that this will not end badly," said Aquella to a guardian. All at once a voice that was stern spoke out.

It was a voice that none had ever heard before

"**_FIREBALL_**!" a ball of compressed fire shot through the zombies while disintegrating what was in its way.

The fireball headed toward Yulgar's INN the voice spoke again but it was sharp "Uh Oh Split!" The fireball split into two balls of fire that struck the zombie in the stomach while the other one struck its right eye. It roared in pain as it writhed on the ground. Everyone turned to the place where the fireball had come from while Yulgar was saying that he would have murdered the person who almost fire balled his INN. They watched as a figure approached they soon saw that it was a girl with hair that was down to her ankles, she was a teenager with pale blue skin, while her red eyes glowed with a fierce light that has burned into a person's soul. As some poet's quote "Like an icy feeling melting under a warm gaze. As the teen approached the writhing zombie. Her eyes glowed as she spoke a spell that seemed to destroy zombies. Some zombies managed to bit her as the spell missed some of them while the other zombie minions were obliterated. The girl was trying to the wounds she had received as she chanted a light spell.

_"__"Light of life, brighter than flame, Let thy power gather in my hand."_ she cried in pain as a zombie drained life energy from her as she focused on her spell than on her wounds. Warlic quickly acted when he saw this happening, he sent an arcane arrow through her attacker. "Thank you Mage I will finish this with **_LIGHTING FLARE_**!" a bright light filled the entire area as the giant zombie screamed as it was disintegrated. as the light faded, Warlic caught sight of a necklace around the girls neck it was shaped like a dragon holding a tear drop red stone. ' that girl has a dragon amulet' as he thought about it the more he realized how important this girl might be. But he joined the group as they gathered around the girl. "So what is your name?" asked the rare Item hunter Valencia, a lot of people asked small things like "where are you staying" or "welcome to Battleon young hero". As Warlic approached he heard a name that sent a jolt through his mind "Raru Kayori" everyone suddenly silenced as Warlic approached. As the crowed parted he stopped in front of her.

(Enter Raru's point of view)

as I said my name everyone silenced and parted for the silver haired man who had knocked the zombie off my shoulder when it was sucking my life energy. The paladin that had been swing that ax had called him Warlic. As he stopped in front of me. I looked at him with fierce eyes. He looked a little surprised then he chuckled an spoke to me low enough for me to hear " I need to talk with you, later I will meet you at my shop when you are rested."

(end of POV)

as Raru stood there without knowing a zombie who had been listening to what was being said sneaked off to Drakovia forest to report to his master.

Author: hi this is my first time doing this so if I could have someone tell me whats wrong with the writing I will try to correct it.


	3. Raru begins exploring

Raru adventure 2

Chapter 2

In the forest of Drakovia the werewolf king and Safria the vampire queen were waiting for a message about anyone who was new in the town of Battleon. The two sub races were always fighting each other for ruling power over the forest.

In the werewolf kings home 

A servant came to in holding a scroll in its clawed hand, as the servant came to the king it spoke, "a rumor has been going around that there is a new mage in this land and her name is Raru" the king looked interested how would you describe her?" the servant spoke carefully

"She only appears to be 15 but she is actually strong but she will get more powerful soon and if we can get her to join us we will be able to take over the forest and maybe destroy the entire vampire race"

The king growled "but this kid might want to join the vampires" the servant spoke again "we should see what this new person will do and if she does not join us we will get rid of her " the two werewolves began to laugh evilly. The other wolves that were guarding the outside chamber shivered

At the vampire castle 

Safira had also received a message about Raru's arrival she sat in the throne room of her castle as looked over a letter that had been brought by one of her loyal servants. "This says Attention all creatures of Drakovia forest there is a new adventurer who can pose a threat to us" the other vampires began to talk very loud voices until the queen stood up and spoke

"Silence we all need to remain calm about this," Safira looked each of her loyal servants over before she smiled "we should try to turn her into one of us before she gets too powerful, and then we can destroy the werewolves but first we should test her ability of analyzing enemy weakness "

The vampires agreed and one spoke "my lady we already made contact with a light sentential!" safari smiled darkly "excellent" the vampire who reported bowed "thank you my lady" as he turned to go the queen spoke again. "Wait there are other things that I also have planned for ruling this forest" the servant asked, "what's that milady?" The queen turned "nothing Darkwill I want you to keep an eye on Raru Kayori though cause she will be useful".

In Battleon Raru sneezed "are you alright you don't have a cold do you?" asked Aria Raru shook her head "No someone must be talking about me but I better not worry about it too much" later she was heading for the woods, as she walked through the town she heard people whispering and staring at her as she caught managed to hear what they were saying "that's the zombie destroyer"

"But she is so young why would a child be able to do something like that" "careful she will kill you if say the word" a Mage swaggered up to Raru. " Hey little girl aren't you goanna show me some of the doggy tricks that you know?"

Raru just stood there with no emotions on her face. The Mage laughed in her face " see she isn't that freighting she is just a brat. Raru slowly turned toward the bully "are you done with your Taunting?" the bully stopped and sneered, "So you can talk" "Of course I can talk I don't waste my energy on people like you" with that she turned to go " don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Raru turned and looked at him calmly "oops I just did" she said in a mocking voice the guy looked Ready to blow a fuse "I Peta challenge you to a fight to see who the top mage is " Raru thought about it in her mind the voice of reason was telling her "this is not a good Idea." However another voice was saying, " this guy is asking for a pounding of his life" Raru was in deep thought not knowing that she was being watched. Behind a building near Raru a Mage wearing blue robes watched from the shadows. This man wearing blue robes is known by many as Warlic the blue mage.

Meanwhile Raru decided that she had to blow some stress out "o…Kay you know I was just going to head out and do some treasure hunting but now you really made this personal mister!" thus the fight began

Peta began throwing fireballs at Raru who saw them coming and leapt to the side

Peta sneered "I wouldn't do that if I were you" as the fireballs homed on Raru and struck. Everyone was horrified while Peta laughed, " I win" before he could move a rumbling sound was heard. Peta looked toward Raru but to his shock all he saw was a splatter of blood and then a shadow appeared above him he didn't have time to look up when he was suddenly being pounded by heavy chunks of rocks. He looked up to see Raru had suddenly appeared in front of him "how did?"

He never finished his sentence cause Raru knocked him down with a swift uppercut to the head. He landed hard on the ground. 'I lost to someone not just anyone. It was a girl' he spoke "girl what's your name" Raru looked at him "Raru Kayori that is all I can remember."

He nodded "I will remember that name cause I will want a rematch"

She nodded "by the way how much power did you use" she chuckled " 1 of my physical power but 2 of my power" Peta was shocked as he watched Raru run toward the forest


	4. the treasure turned battle

Raru's Adventure 3

Chapter 3

The treasure turned battle

Raru vs. the Light Sentinel

Recap:

"I will want a rematch" Raru nodded as she headed off toward the woods

End of recap

Raru had just headed into the woods as she walked, Raru thought about what had happened. "It had to be a joke why would he want another rematch" as if answering a voice spoke

"Cause he finds you a worthy rival" Raru's reaction was expected _"Balus Rod!"_ she whirled the light whip at the place where the voice had come from. There was a clang as the whip bounced off a magic shield.

The man with silver hair and blue robes stepped out from behind the magic shield.

Raru was shocked "Warlic I am so sorry I thought you were an enemy" he just walked up to her.

" I apologize for surprising you but you have quick reflexes for a class one adventurer so I came to tell you that you to come soon because there is something that I need to talk to you about"

Raru nodded "oh I found a rare treasure chest over there, I was going to go open it when you appeared"

Warlic then offered to come with her she agreed.

So they walked to the treasure chest.

Raru stopped and looked at the chest.

He noticed that she examined it with caution before walking up to the chest and picking the lock off the handle.

Warlic was watching with interest and thinking "She has potential to master the arts of a mage but also at many other things.

"You are to become a class two adventurer today cause the way you handled yourself today"

Raru blushed at the complement, as she opened the chest a stone shaped mold was laying inside the chest. As she bent to pick it up but there was a glow of light that was coming toward her from behind the trees and she did not notice it was aimed at her, "Watch Out Raru!"

Warlic reacted quickly and summoned his arcane shield just in time for the bright light turned out to be a sword made out of light that struck his shield and with a clang.

Raru looked around and froze as a sentinel made of light came stomping through the woods its voice echoing with a chill "RARU…. KAYORI! I WILL… FIND YOU!"

The sentential continued roaring and stomping around until it noticed Raru looking a little surprised as she

looked up at the sentential. "MIGHT YOU BE RARU KAYORI!"? Raru shrugged as she was thinking about how

to get out of this mess.

"Depends who wants to know"

The sentential bent down to examine Raru up and down.

Warlic was getting uneasy about what was happening he was about to intervene when a light flared in a tree about 14 feet away.

Everyone except Raru who was looking into the sentinel's eyes looked around as a paladin somersaulted out of the tree and came forward.

Warlic recognized him as Artix the captain of the paladin order as he walked over.

"Raru I was looking for you and Warlic cause that I had a feeling that you were in danger"

Warlic grimiest "Well you came at the right time cause that light sentential just found us"

Artix turned to look at the light sentential but to everyone's shock it was gone but Raru was coughing and massaging her ribs.

They both said

"Raru!"

as they ran forward "No stay back" she yelled at them and it was lucky that they hesitated cause the light sentential appeared out of thin air and punched the fist down on Raru.

There was a lot of dust, rock and light. When it cleared Warlic and Artix saw Raru surrounded by the _balus Rod_ the whip that was made out pure light. She whipped at the sentential but the spell had no affected. Warlic shot dark lightening

It seemed to cause 13 magic damage but it did not fall. It punched Raru across the woods causing 39 Melee damage.

Raru felt herself crash into a tree and slide to the ground, "ow now that really hurt" Warlic

Sent a blast of dark energy while Artix was hacking at the light sword.

"geez this thing won't break"

Raru was recovering from the punch that she received as she staggered upright and ran at the sentential just as it knocked down Warlic and artix.

As she ran at the giant she yelled "Dark Claw!" Warlic watched as the spell were formed into black flying insects that were disintegrating holes in thee sentinels body. It roared in pain and whacked Raru down and was about to strike the final blow, an arrow came flying out of nowhere and swooshed past the sentinel's head. It turned toward Robina who had just come out of the woods.

"Raru are you ok!" Raru staggered to her feet feeling a bit sore but who could blame her after the punch she took. She was silent as a wind began roaring around her as her eyes opened to reveal that they had turned gold.

_(Warlics pov) _

Those eyes those are the eyes of the lord of all the dark lords that involve black magic of chaos that could destroy the world. So she is the one chosen to become a dragon lord and save the world. But she needs to control it.

(End of pov)

Raru shot forward at a speed that nobody saw before. The light sentential looked around but before it could move she struck with blinding speed and continued to smash her fist in a barrage of movement until a voice stopped her.

"Please kill me," Rarus eyes began to return to normal as she ran over to the fallen sentential

"NO, NO, I Shouldn't HAVE LOST CONTROL I AM TRULY SORRY ABOUT THIS!" Raru sobbed. Then she touched the light sentential gently on the forehead, as she did so she heard a voice in her head. 'Thank you Raru…you freed me from the dark control of the vampire queen ….who…you will meet one day but be prepared for the rouge dracomancer who will be after you Bradakhan is who he is called. So take these words and the stone Wright you must find the Blade of Awe, ….it is in many pieces but ….I have faith in you Ra...ru soon to be….' There the sentinel of the light realm died peacefully and dissolved leaving behind three things. A big chest of gold, a small bag of z tokens, and the stone Wright.

Please read and review

I hope this chapter is good cause I did the best I could on wrighting the chapters.

Thanks for reading chapter 4


	5. head to Warlic’s Shop

**Raru adventure **

**Chapter 4**

Note: sorry it took so long I needed to play adventurer quest to remember what monsters I should have in the story.

**The meeting at Warlic's Shop **

**Recap:** So take these words and the stone Wright you must find the Blade of Awe, ….it is in many pieces but

….I have faith in you Ra...ru soon to be….'

**End recap**

As the last of the sentinels body vanished leaving a gold ore, the words the sentential left, stone Wright, and

the big bag

Of gold.

As she looked at the place where the sentential had vanished and felt sorrow as she took the things. As she

turned to Warlic, she noticed that his eyes were staring into her's with a worry and something else that she

did not understand. She focused on what she had to do she picked up the stone Wright and stood awhile to

respect the fallen

Sentential of light. 'Why did it have to be this way' she then turned and walked away.

Warlic looked at her before turning to Artix and Robina.

" I need to speak with you two at my shop" Robina looked confused " why?" Artix answered, "It is quiet

oblivious its about Raru's strange powers"

Warlic turned to speak with Raru but as he was about to talk with her, she had fallen to the forest floor with a

dull thump.

"Raru!"

Artix and Robina turned around and ran to Raru's side. Raru had fallen unconscious cause of the strange

power and the exhaustion of learning that two sub races, and other races were after her.

_(Raru's pov)_

'Why did this happen why did I brutally killed another living being from another realm but right now I feel

exhausted but why did Warlic look at me with those eyes' I will find out later, oh boy I am blacking out'

_(End of pov)_

She will be all right but she appears to have the ability to call forth a monsters power to battle her opponents but that is black magic which is feared by people,

She must come to my shop today when she wakes up cause she will start her training as a mage. With that he vanished with a swish of his robes.

"I wish that he wouldn't do that so suddenly do that,"

Robina muttered as she helped Artix lift Raru onto his back. Since he was giving her a piggyback ride. Artix chuckled "she's snoring" Robina smiled

"Yeah she looks so sweet but it is amazing that she battled a level 45 light sentential even though she is a

class two adventurer, that was controlled by the vampires, level 12 werewolves, and found the first part of the

Legendary blade of awe.

Robina was thinking about the amulet that she had seen Raru wearing. 'That was the dragon amulet the only

Artifact that allows you to communicate with the dragons'. But Raru's necklace had sent an image to her of

two dragons one of chaos and the dragon of order _' could it be that she is the one'_ Robina thought as they carried Raru

back to Yulgar's Inn.

Meanwhile in Raru's mind 

She was floating through a dark void, as two giant dragons appeared one held the symbol of order while the

other one held the symbol of chaos. As she continued floating she heard what sounded like a prophecy

"The one to face the monster of the montain rule shall be a fighter mage

Who does not know their origin of their birth"

Raru knew that it meant her as the voice continued

"The one destined to be the hero of the prophets resurrection shall fight first fight

The giant stone beast sealed in the stone rule mountain…"

The voice seem to recede as the world spun around her as screams, blood splattering, and blasts of magic.

These scenes made Raru sick.

At the Inn 

When they walked in with Raru on Artix's back the Innkeeper Yulgar came hurrying up to them "what

happened to her" he said looking at Raru with concern,

Robina explained the battle against the light sentential.

Yulgar was amazed even more than the first time he met Raru when a giant attacked the town

Zombie.

Flashback

_"__FIREBALL__!" a ball of compressed fire shot through the zombies while disintegrating what was in its way. _

_The fireball headed toward Yulgar's INN the voice spoke again but it was sharp "Uh Oh Split!" The fireball split _

_Into two balls of fire that struck the zombie in the stomach while the other one struck its right eye._

_"Light__ of life, brighter than flame, let thy power gathers in my hand." __She had been bitten as she had chanted the spell but _

_She concentrated hard on the spell. "LIGHTING FLARE!" a bright light filled the entire area as the giant zombie _

_Screamed as it was disintegrated._

End flashback

As the paladin and Ranger carry Raru upstairs in the room she was staying in. and came downstairs. The

Water elf Aquella and a blind man came up to the to who were on the way out.

" How is she?" asked the water elf, "she will be fine but she should not be bothered about what happened Warlic ordered this"

Artix answered as he and Robina left the man with the blindfold was thinking "interesting I shall look into her future'.

Meanwhile Artix and Robina arrived at Warlic's shop

They entered to find Warlic working on some experiment that he put away and greeted them. Warlic had

them sit down and told them to wait for a moment. He soon came back with a book on monster lords.

And opened the book it showed the picture of a monster that looked like a giant crab, Robina and Artix looked

shocked. " But the aura of the monster was different and a lot more dangerous than lord Ruby eye"

Warlic closed the book as he was thinking. ' I hope Raru got the message soon cause she will begin training today'.

Back at the Inn 

Raru felt really sick when she woke up and sat up but wobbled a bit. "Man I feel horrible"

She stood up and tried to walk to the bathroom but she staggered halfway between the bed and the door to

The bathroom and fell down "Oh great I don't have enough strength to move very well"

She was struggling to get to her feet but was having a difficult time standing soon she managed to stand but

was very unsteady as she staggered toward the door. "I just had to get sick today!" she began wobbling again,

As she was about to fall again, the door opened and a blue elf woman came running in and caught

Raru under her arm. "Thanks" Raru groaned in pain cause of nausea. The elf nodded

"I am Aquella the water elf but you can call me Aquella". As the elf helped Raru downstairs a man with long

Black hair and black armor spotted them and walked over "greetings Aquella helping a guest downstairs today?" when he saw Raru he froze "I don't believe it" he said and looked Raru over " Your Raru Kayori the

Zombie destroyer!" she thought how over dramatic but brushed it aside as the man continued, " I am black

Hawkeye the master fighter who teachs the way of the warrior so come to me when your ready" Raru nodded as she turned with Aquella to head downstairs. Hawkeye spoke again "oh there is a message for you Raru" he said while handing her a scroll.

Raru took the scroll and unrolled it.

She read the message

Raru as soon as you receive this you must come to my shop right away

Ask for Aqulla the elf she will escort you here.

I can't tell you much right now cause you are in danger

Meet you soon

Warlic

She looked at black Hawkeye and spoke

"What is going on?" Hawkeye looked sullen "only he can answer your Question about the fight against the light sentential now hurry"

As she ran off a man with long white hair, an blindfolded came up to the fighter as the elf fallowed Raru.

"Raru Kayori I Sage Uldor must must talk with her later"

With RARU

Raru was running as fast as she could toward Warlic's shop as she thought back to the letter and Warlic's conversation

FLASH BACK

_"Cause he finds you a worthy rival" Raru's reaction was expected __"Balus Rod!"__ she whirled the light whip at the place where the voice had come from. There was a clang as the whip bounced off a magic shield._

_The man with silver hair and blue robes stepped out from behind the magic shield._

_ Raru was shocked "Warlic I am so sorry I thought you were an enemy" he just walked up to her. _

_" I apologize for surprising you but you have quick reflexes for a class one adventurer so I came to tell you that you to come soon because there is something that I need to talk to you about"_

END FLASHBACK

Raru skidded to a halt as Aqulla came running up "Raru slow down an let me do my job"

"But I don't get it, is he always this uneasy?" Raru asked

Aqulla took her time answering

"No this is the first time I have seen him this uneasy" the elf spoke as the two turned a few corners and winding roads until they came to a shop that had so many magic properties around that a person could feel the power.

Raru turned Aqulla at the steps heading up to the door. "Are you coming?" Raru asked

The elf shook her head.

"No I was told to escort you here so I must now leave.

Raru nodded and ran up the steps to the door.

To be continued………

Sorry it took so long

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to write on paper and type it up , but I hope you enjoy this cause I did the best I could

Read and review please


	6. mage training 1

**Raru adventure **

**Chapter 5**

**Xarymandias**

**Mage training**

**Note: ****I hope you enjoyed the other chapters **

**Note 2: I will skip the other training cause that would take a long time to write but Raru will have all the stuff she gets from training **

**Enjoy**

Raru stood for a while in front of the door a pondered whether or not to enter. When the door

opened. Raru poked her head in and looked around before entering the shop.

As she entered she looked around in amazement, in the shop

There was everything you needed to be a great mage. There was shelves full of all ingredients that

Were used for potions and medicines, staffs of magnificence, orbs of different elements, but what

Caught Raru's eyes were the line of scrolls that sat on the back shelf, as she went to look at them.

She did not notice that she was being watched. As she took a scroll down from the shelf, Raru

Wondered out loud " I wonder what I will learn here?" As she explored more of the shelves Warlic

Stepped out of the shadows. To observe her behavior, she entered a room with

A desk covered in star charts, but as she reached to pick up a star chart a hand landed on her

Shoulder. She turned around to find Warlic smiling softly. " I see you are very curious to learn

About the things I am going to tell you and the reason I asked you to come" Raru nodded As she followed Warlic to a table with a table and chairs.

"Please sit down" Raru sat down

"What is going on?" Warlic sat down as well

" This is the first time we have talked personally but now we must begin"

Walric handed her the scroll that was on the shelf that she was looking at a moment ago

" I want to start training you in the way of the mage" Raru took the scroll looking confused

" But I am a mage already"

Warlic looked at her with a hard gaze as his eyes became frosty

" Yes but I feel that you need to control your special abilities a lot more

Because you hold a potential to

Destroy the world if you turn to the side of darkness there are restrictions that you need to know

About! " Raru lowered her head cause she knew that Warlic was right

"But what is this power that everyone keeps talking about I don't know what is going on at all

Can someone tell me what they know about me?"

Warlic 's face softened as he looked at her

" It is not time to know about that understand Raru if you just rely on your special abilities an you

Temporally or permanently lose those abilities you will be open to attacks and helpless.'

Raru nodded as she followed Warlic to sillca's tower.

**Note: I am gonna skip over the mage class training cause it would take to long telling a story of each lvl gained **


	7. the conflict of mind

RARU ADVENTURE 6

CHAPTER 6

**The conflict of mind **

**7 DAYS after getting the bracelet **

Raru had completed her training and was a full-fledged mage. A few days after she had

completed her training. Warlic had sent her out to find certain items for him. The reason for

this she did not know but it was for a quest she had to do.

On her way to the forest she had met Peta who had been training in the woods accompanied

her and after awhile had become a firm friend was busy casting his eyes around for any signs of attack.

Raru read the list.

"We need the rare blue rose got it; scales from goblin armor got that, the teeth of a fire

dragon". Raru read the last part one more time, "teeth of a fire dragon?" Peta looked at Raru

and Raru looked back. Where are we going to get dragon teeth?" they thought for a long

time. Peta then spoke "we need to go to dragon stone valley to get dragon teeth for Warlic"

Raru stood up and dusted herself off "well what are we waiting for?" Peta gave a big grin.

"However it will be a bit tricky".

They traveled for three hours until they came to dragonstone as they got over to the

last hill they heard the yelling and the roars of dragons and more shouting. "over

there lets go"

Raru said as the two friends ran over the last hill to

See a humungous undead dragon and some smaller undead dragons.

They decide to watch for a bit.

It was quiet a thing to watch the dragon was breathing black fire and gnashing its

Big skeleton teeth and slashing with claws.

Dragonslayers were firing spells and attacking very quickly trying to bring it

down but something didn't seem to be right to Raru everytime the dragonslayers

destroyed a part of the dragon the dragon would spawn more dragons and make

the situation worse, Raru decided to step in,

Peta was already running ahead and shooting spells and destroying many with

two strokes of his sword and run to the next one .

Raru decided to join in "Peta whoever destroys the most has to buy dinner" Peta

grinned "your on" the dragon slayer near them who wore a torn up red cape

heard this, as he slashed at a lot of the little dragon skeletons he spoke

what business does thou have at dragonstone valley?" Peta fought next to the man and asked

"before we reveal our errand may we know who we are talking to?" the man in dragon armor introduce

" I am Galonath head of the dragonslayer order adventurers come to train as dragonslayers

but I sense that is not what you are after" Peta gestured toward Raru

"she is doing an errand for her teacher Warlic" Galanoth

fought to Raru and spoke to her,

" what do you need here the prices at my shop are not cheep"

Raru whacked a an udead dragon aside the skull " some firedragon teeth"

Galonath nodded as they stood back-to-back "first we need to defeat this undead dracolith"

Raru nodded as Peta cut in "Raru you should use that!" Peta emphisased that.

Raru looked at him as if he had grown three heads

"are you nuts 'that' could blow a hole in this valley " Peta snapped "do we have a choice?"

Raru turned to Galonath asking " where are your shops located?"

Galonath answered "3 leagues away why?"

Raru answered " I am gonna use a powerful distructive spell to defeat this dragon

so get everyone far away from here".

Galonath ordered his men to withdraw as Peta vanished and reappeared behind a tree that was behind

Raru began her chant "**_Darkness from twilight crimson beyond the blood that flows _**

**_buried in the stream of time is where your power grows_**"

red light began to gather as she continued while the undead advanced

"**_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand _**

**_before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands"_** the light was so red it looked like it was a

scorcthing piece of metal Raru took and yelled as she threw it "DRAGON SLAVE!" a jet of blood red light

shot straight for the undead dragon , when it connected there was a humongus explosion

and light engulfed the area.

There were fierce winds blowing around as smoke bellowed through the area. Galonath was astaounded

By the power of the spell.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw Raru standing at the edge of a huge crater

Where the dragon had been where ashs and some dragon teeth. Wveryone gaped as Raru

Turned away and scaned the terrain.

there over the other hill she saw a dragonslayer dressed in red

Armor. "Galanoth who is that?" Galanoth swore under his breath "I might have known.

Glasrlius and the hooded stranger" he changed the subject "come with me"

Peta and Raru followed the head dragonslayer to the shops. A shopkeeper

Came running up to them "greetings sir Galanoth what can I do for you?" Galanoth whispered

To the shop keeper who nodded and went inside. Galanoth turned to Raru "Mage may I know your name?"

Raru introduced herself and Peta. " this is Peta windblade and I am Raru Kayori" Galonath

Stared at Raru and bowed " I have heard Rumors about the one who defeated a hord of undead

With a single blast of light so you are the famed Mage

it is an honor to be graced with your presense"

The shopkeeper had just came out with the bag of fire dragon teeth when he heard Raru's name

He rushed over and shook her hand

"it is a great honor, if my boss agrees we can sell you these

For a discount of 22300gold pieces" Galonath nodded while Peta muttered about it being a rip off price

The shopkeeper explained "these teeth are taken from the body of the great fire dragon Alkorith it useally

Costs 920000 gold pieces"

Peta started " you mean the evil dragon who got hold of the fire orb" Raru nodded "deal"

And pulled out a big bag of money " keep the rest for a tip"

the shopkeeper and Peta's mouths

Dropped open at the amount of money she had, Raru and Galonath shook hands and then Peta and

she headed back to Battleon. As the two left galanoth watched Raru while the shopkeeper spoke

"is she the one?" Galanoth nodded

"the one to save the universe from disaster"

to be continued …..

please read and review


	8. announcement

announcement

I am back from a trip to Thailand so I am working on some new chapters.

So it may take a few weeks to update so I will need more reviews on the chapters I will put up no negetive critisim please

just constructive thank you


	9. entering the tower

**Raru's Adventure **

**entering the tower **

note:

_thought_

_**spell casting**_

narration

Raru and Peta arrived back at Battleon 4 days after getting the fire

dragon teeth from Galonath. The two friends headed for the Walric's shop

as fast as they could. When they arrived the found Warlic waiting for them

with a look of impatience on his face.

"there is not much time so go buy any equipment that you need at the stores around here leave the stuff you brought back here to and meet me back here at my shop".

Peta said he had to go buy some more arrows and archery stuff so he left to complete his task. Raru turned to leave as well but Warlic called "wait a moment Raru I want to talk to you"

Raru sat down at the table, wondering what was going on cause Warlic must have a reason to talk to her, Warlic scrutinized her then

"I am proud of you Raru but there is still more to learn, that however you will learn as you continue your adventures"

she said nothing as he continued "you are the first student to complete mage training without giving up on the 5th challenge I am sure you are ready to face silica now go out and buy what you need" Raru nodded and left, warlic stared after her

"Raru Kayori you have a long road ahead of you"

**At Yulgars inn**

Raru entered to find the blind man Uldor talking with Robina

They stopped talking as Raru entered the inn. Then Robina came over to Raru and lead her over to where Uldor was standing.

"Raru this is the seer Uldor he wants to speak with you" as Raru approached the man with the blindfold came up to her

"I have heard a lot about you Raru kayori, I am the sage Uldor, I forsee a lot of what is going to happen right now"

he stopped in front of her.

"you should be careful there are those who you call allies yet they are your enemies"

he lifted Raru's face with a hand and seem to focus on something that she could not see. After a few minutes he let go of her chin then he spoke "I have seen the battle that you are about to face, you will face a tough battle but this battle is only the beginning, you will be victorius, but there will a life at stake I don't know who that I can't see but be prepared for what happens"

he suddenly looked tired "I know that you will not give up so be strong Raru." He then went off to rest in the room he was staying at.

Robina walked back into the room(she left after Uldor began talking to Raru)

"I see you got a fortune telling I wont ask about it if you don't want to talk about it"

Raru shook her head

"its something I need to talk to Peta about it"

Robina nodded before Raru asked "by the do you know something to eat?"

Robina smiled "there is a restraunt at the inn I will show you"

Later after a mountain of food had been demolished

And Raru had payed for the meal the two women walked out while Robina was exclaiming "I am amazed you finished that pile of food" Raru explained

"when a mage who use's Black magic like myself need to eat a lot to maintain energy for using thoses spells"

Robina nodded in understanding.

"oh I better get going I have to meet Peta soon thank you for hanging out with me we should do it again sometime"

Robina nodded in agreement "okay see you later" as she headed off to walrics shop Raru ran into Valencia and her little trobble pet. When I mean actually ran into her. "ouch sorry about that Val"

Raru said embarrassed while picking herself off the floor while Val dusted herself off.

**Raru pov **

_I looked up at the women who was said to be the rare Item hunter _

_Valencia who knows everything about rare wepons cause she once _

_found some cronos wepons which she still has them. But back to the story_

**End pov**

Valencia was smiling "hello raru sorry about bumping into you but in someways I am glad cause I was looking for you" Raru looked confused "why" Valencia's face turned stern,

" I have heard about your mission from Walric so I came to sell you a rare weapon the postmodern chrono's blade for 2000 z tokens it is said that it will freeze your enemy in time for a one turn attack"

Raru thought about it "okay deal" she pulled out the bag of Z tokens that she had aquried when she battled the light sentinal when she had first come to Battleon. After buying the wind Chronos blade she headed back to Warlics shop. She met Peta outside the door wearing warrior amour, "so are you ready" she nodded

When they entered Walric was waiting for them looking urgent "we must hurry"Raru and Peta agreed that they were ready. Warlic tossed a small bag of something to her, something she did not know what he had put in the pouch. As he began teleporting the two heros together to the tower of sila.

When the spots of light cleared from Raru's vision she and Peta were facing the tower enterance that appeared to be guarded by what looked like pieces of glass.

Peta began to move forward but Raru caught his arm.

**Scenechangesorry 888888888888**

Peta's pov

Why is Raru stopping me? I turn around to look at her.

Her expression is what caught my attention so I asked.

"Raru what is the matter" from the time I first met her (when she kicked my but for my cocky behavior ) to the finally entering the tower, I have never seen her looking sad she began telling me what was bothering her.

**End POV **

**Scenechange999999999**

Raru's Pov

I had to tell Peta what Uldor had told me so I began to explain

I met the blind man Uldor and he said

Flashback

"I have seen the battle that you are about to face, you will face a tough battle but this battle is only the beginning, you will be victorius, but there will a life at stake I don't know who that I can't see but be prepared for what happens"

end flashback

as I told him this Peta looked like he was in a thoughtful mood.

Then he smiled as patted me on the head I looked him. "you are a very kind kid Raru I will be at your side whatever happens" I felt relieved that he had said that got me fired up for action "lets go"

Normal POV

Peta grinned "that is the Raru I know so charge!!!!"

They bashed the guards down and entered Sila's tower.

Raru: lets get to the next chapter

Author: hold on I have to type a lot of these storys

Peta: we know you will make a good battle story

Author: thank you Raru, Peta I have few more things to add to readers.

Author note : I am gonna try to get more chapters done so please **read and Review **

**Preview **

"so Warlic was wise not to come here himself but you are too late"

raru glared right back " I refuse to give up will see who wins"

next time the battle chapter of Raru vs Sila


	10. Sillia vs Raru

****

**Raru adventure**

**  
chapter 7**

**Sillia vs Raru**

**previously **

Peta grinned "that is the Raru I know so charge!!!!"

They bashed the guards down and entered Sila's tower.

now

As Raru ran up the tower stairs to the top with Peta running along side her she though about a lot of things about the upcoming fight she had to deal with.

She glanced at Peta who was focused on what was ahead

'he is different from when I first met him'

* * *

**flashback **

_Hey little girl aren't you goanna show me some of the doggy tricks that you know?" Raru just stood there with no emotions on her face. The Mage laughed in her face_

_ " see she isn't that freighting she is just a brat. Raru slowly turned toward the bully "are you done with your Taunting?" the bully stopped and sneered, "So you can talk" "Of course I can talk I don't waste my energy on people like you" with that she turned to go " _

_don't you dare turn your back on me!" Raru turned and looked at him calmly "oops I just did"._

**end flashback**

* * *

she gave a small smile at how Peta changed from a rival to a close friend.

She hadn't been paying attention to what was around her so she was startled when Peta grabbed her and jumped up avoiding a jet of

fire that had hit the spot where they had both been standing.

Peta landed on a high column and put Raru down

"that was close be on your guard"

Raru nodded looking around "over there" she whispered, as they both looked at the stairway to the final floor they gaped in surprise

There stood Silia a women with a sea serpent's body her staff aimed at both

Adventurers. "so Warlic was wise not to come here himself but you are too late I have already begun to drain the old mans power," her

voice was full of cruelty and malice. "soon I will be unstoppable"

Raru glared right back " I refuse to give up we will see who wins I have studied hard and defeated a lot of challenges you have thrown at me"

Silla smiled evilly "you are a fool yet you seem different from the other foolish mage's that have come here and I have already drained

their power" Raru realized then when those opaque crystal boxes she had seen during her training.

* * *

Memorie

_She caught her breath as she finished off the guards that got in her way. As she got up to go defeat the guardian of the 8th relic she noticed that there were some crystal boxes that had misty shaped inside them._

_She thought about investigating them later and hurried on to retrieve the relic._

**End memories**

* * *

Raru gritted her teeth as Silla smirked and slowly vanished "lets fight at the top but you will face me alone here is an invitation" as she

vanished she shot a blob of black light at Peta. Raru knew there was no time to conjure a shield, so she took the black blob of dark light

with her back.

Peta was shocked

"RARU are you okay?" he felt concern as he knelt down by her.

She stood up wincing "yeah I will live I must hurry" she turned to go then turned around "here use these" she handed him the pouch

that she got from Warlic. Peta caught the bag "what are they?" he asked

Raru turned away with a single sentence "amplified fire dragon teeth"

she ran up to the next floor.

* * *

Raru ran up as fast as she could. When she felt her legs getting tired she decided to use one of her spells. "Levitation"

she rose up into the air and floated to the final floor. When she arrived she saw an old wizard incased inside a criystal. She walked

forward mumering. "so this Xaramadia"

She suddenly dodged to the side as a water bullet barley missed her as it sped past. She turned to find Sila charging at her.

Raru reacted quickly she threw her hands out and bellowed "GAAV FLARE"

A red flaming fire ball hurtled toward sila who didn't get out of the way in time and collided with it. Her scream of pain was heard through the smoke.

Silla emerged through the smoke "alright girl my turn" Silla then threw the same water bullet spell that crashed down into Raru like a

multitude of powerful punches.

It felt like her bones would break each hit.

"**Cosmic Blaze**" big meteor sized fireballs rained down on Silla

Raru felt a burning pain in her back, she clutched her back the burning feeling coursing through her back.

'it burns severely' silla noticed her discomfort and smiled coldly

"it hurts doesn't it girl dark acid poisoning very useful for torture and a slow death" Raru gritted her teeth and growled "I won't die just yet"

as the two mages fought on

Raru thought

' I hope Peta can free the others soon my time is limited'

* * *

)((((((((())))()())(()()()()()())(()()()()()())(()())(()())(()()()()

Peta wandered around the opaque boxes, tapping them until he noticed that everytime he tapped them with his fire sword the boxes seem to melt a

little bit.

He grinned as he pulled out the bag of amplified fire dragon teeth and stabbed them into each of the boxes, then stood back.

The affect was electric the boxes of ice melted revealing many people who sat up, there were questions of "what the" "were are we?" "who" they all saw

Peta standing there with a look of amusement.

"I thawed you guys from your prisons but my friend is fighting for you guys so your power will return" he looked up at the ceiling

"Raru you must survive"

* * *

()()())())(()()()()()(()()()()9)()()()(()()()())(())(()())(()())(

"BLAST ASH"

"CURRENT EVENT!" 

"AQUABAT!"

"EARTH SLIDE!"

they each yelled their spells as they blasted magic back and forth moving

around the room. Raru glanced at her arm, black blotches were

spreading up her arm were her sleeve was torn. 'darn it I got to

finish this'

she leapt away as a elemental doom spell exploded through out the room.

She began focused on the spell she was about to use, as Sillia charged Raru stood up and cried "Zela's Brid!" an thin band of light that was even stronger than balus Rod appeared and snaked around Sillia then tightened.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" was all Sillia could say as she tried to move.

Raru strode forward smiling as she replied

"irritating isn't it" "that is the black majiutsu spell Zela's brid"

"It calls on the power of the beast master Zella's Millennium"

she also decided to add something "oh and only I can use these spells like this next one"

as Raru finished she began another chant

"Source of all power" a ball of light appeared around Silla "crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno!" she then shouted "BURST FLARE!"

the light sphere around the serpent woman exploded in a bust of light and a tongue of blue white flames. All could be heard was Sillia's scream as the flames engulfed her.

When they cleared Sillia could not be scene anywhere. "it is over" Raru murmured qs she turned to check on Xarmadia but she headed to the wizard she was stopped by a pain in her stomach. She slowly looked down. A stone spike impaled her through the abdomen, legs, and arms.

Silla appeared as Raru coughed up blood. She had ragged burns all over her body, and her hair was badly singed.

She was not smiling as she began slashing and punching Raru with winds spells and fists while laughing insanely "AHAHAHAHA IMPRESSIVE, YOU ARE THE FIRST TO INJURE ME SO MUCH I CONGRAGULATE YOU,OH YES I KNOW WHO YOU ARE RARU KAYORI AHAHAHAHA" as Raru was getting punched and slashed around. She knew she couldn't withstand much more damage.

Raru

'How did she survive? Burst flare should have destroyed her.' 'Urgh I can't handle much more damage' I felt myself being thrown against a pillar and felt constriction around my throat. She is strangling me I focus my eyes on her as continued screaming at me.

Normal

"WHY WON'T YOU SCREAM IN FEAR!" she sound so crazy as she continued to cut Raru with spells and claws "SCREAM AS I KILL YOU AND PERISH!". When she had tired of hitting her. She threw the girl to the floor panting and breathing.

Raru staggered to her feet, as she stood something landed in her hand. The postmodern Chronos blade that Valencia had sold her was Glowing.

'the chronos blade is glowing I have to hold for one more attack before I use it I better drink a health potion but first' She felt very sore as she quickly uttered a spell to distract her opponent. "Dark Mist!"

a dark fog filled the room.

When it cleared Raru was nowhere to be found Sillia began throwing spells around the room while screaming.

"COME OUT RARU KAYORI AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

behind a large piece of stone Raru was checking over her wounds.

Her robe was torn in several places, cuts and lacerations covered her entire body, bruises mared her skin, puntures from stone spikes, the thing that really concerned her was the black blotches that seem to spread slowly over her legs.

"Rats I can slow it down with a health and Mana potion"

she pulled out two bottles. One had a shiny red potion while the second one was a shiny blue potion, she drank both of them then looked down at the blotches which seem to recede a bit.

"all right lets go" she leapt out of her hiding place and sheathed her staff while unsheathing the chronos blade.

Sillia saw her. With a laugh of pure evil she raised the staff to admister a fatal spell.

"PERISH RARU!" she brought the staff down.

Raru closed her eyes. But the spell never came

She opened her eyes to see Sillia frozen by some invisible force.

A pulse from the sword in her hand.

She remembered what Valencia had told her.

Memory

weapon the postmodern chrono's blade for 2000 z tokens it is said that it will freeze your enemy in time for a one chance attack"

end memory

Raru knew that she might not have another chance so she lunged forward and stabbed Sillia through her chest.

Sillia screamed as she vanished

when the screaming stopped

Raru collapsed to her knees and smiled "it really is over" her joy was interrupted when Sillia's voice resounded throughout the room

"you may have won this time Raru Kayori, I will release the old man, but my new target is you if you survive"

as the voice receded

Raru felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up at the old man who was smiling.

'so this is Xarmadias' she felt herself being pulled to her feet.

"thank you young lady Warlic has taught you well let us leave these tower"

as he turn to go Raru spoke "wait I have a friend waiting downstairs" Xarma smiled "lets go meet him"

()())()(())()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()(

Peta was waiting with others when Raru and Xarma appeared

he ran over to Raru "your hurt!" he said in shock.

Raru grinned "Sillia is no better" Peta said "is?" "she got away but she is sorely wounded" Raru smiled and winced pulling her torn sleeve over the dark blotches .

all the other mages saw Raru and crowded around her giving their thanks and asking her questions, when Xarmadias interrupted " let us leave" he raised his staff over his head as light filled the area

Raru's vision began to darken 'I did it I saved Xarma Warlic will be happy'

Peta

Were going back to Battleon. But I am concerned, Raru looks like she is exhausted. As light filled my vision I felt something fall against me,

When the light cleared I saw that we were back in Battleon.

I hear screaming.

"RAAAARRRU!!!!!!!!!!"

**to be continued……………..**

**Preview**

peta: how could this happen?, "Raru wake up, wake up!!" I see dark blotches on her skin "Someone get help!"

"Xarma what will this dark Acid poisoning do to her!!?!"

Next time in Raru adventure

A life at stake

"Raru don't die"


	11. a life at stake

**Raru adventure**

**chapter 8**

**disclaimer: I don't own adventure quest or slayers **

**but my playing character on battleon is Raru kayori**

* * *

**a life at stake**

* * *

when Peta looked around, he saw that all three of them were back in the center of town, he hear murmurs of shock and screams. The screaming he could not

understand until he felt something fall against his chest as he looked at Raru.

He felt like a icicle was piercing his heart, Raru was laying limply in his arms cold as death with black blotches on her skin that seem to be spreading, while her

skin had turned a chalky gray the thing that scared Peta was the fact that Raru wasn't breathing. Xarymandias knelt down by peta,

"she's been poisoned I am amazed that she held out until we got here. Peta began to shake Raru. "Raru wake up if you die I will never let it go RARU,RARU you

better live!" people began gathering around "oh my god Raru is severly wounded"

"she saved Lore's greatest mage but she is dying" Xarymadias had enough of the chattering he snapped "someone get Artix, Twilly and Warlic" some of the

people that Raru had rescued from the tower dashed off in different directions to find help. As they vanished, he held Raru close to his body so he could keep

her body from going into shock.

Xarymandias and Peta looked at the wounds that Raru had received; slash marks covered her arms and bruises from water bullet spells, the slashed parts of

her robe there were wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding, burns from elemental doom spells and punctured skin from stone spikier spells. Xarymandia was

impressed

"this girl is amazing I have never known anyone to come up with the strategy to defeat Silla and free everyone else who was trapped and your help is greatly

appreciated but we must focus on saving Raru's life right now." He placed his hand on her forehead and began focusing his magic into keeping her alive. "she

seems to be suffering from dark acid poisoning the symptoms are black blotchs that spread across the skin and if it covers the entire victims body, they will turn

to ash" as he said those words Peta felt a well of panic,

"I may be a powerful mage but this is something that I can't heal even with warlic's help"

footsteps could be heard as someone shouted "Warlics here so are twilly and Artix" the three mentioned hurried over

Warlic greeted his old friend then asked "my student saved you" Xarymandias nodded "you taught her well but if we don't do something we will lose her"

Artix was already healing the wounds caused by spells along with twilly.

"I am trying Artix but I can't heal those blotchs, there must be a way to slow the process down"Twilly cried, Warlic stood up "I will encase Raru in a crystal that

may slow down the acid effect but it won't erase it Raru has a strange ability to heal but it only is affective if she had a previous encounter with the same

injury". Warlic stood up and turned to xarymandia " I will need your help"

Peta clung tightly to Raru shaking his head

"no don't touch her" he was yanked up roughly by Blackhawk eye

"kid there is nothing you can do right now leave this to the two mages"

Peta struggled to yank his arm away but was unable to get back to Raru

As he was lead away.

Warlic and Xaryman (shortened the name to make it easier) focused their power on raru's Body.

a blue light engulfed her.

Meanwhile Peta was trying to escape from Blackhawk but might as well try to fight his way out of a box made of iron. Blackhawk forced Peta to look at him. "if

you want to help her wait for Warlic to call you"

* * *

**meanwhile in the forest of Drakovia **

a vampire hurried into the throne room with a scroll clutched in his hands

"my lady there is some grave news"

Safira looked up "what is it" she sounded like she was very tired

The vampire who was a servant handed the scroll to her while answering

"Raru Kayori hangs in a life and death struggle she was injured from Dark acid poison" Safira stood up abruptly "my plans will be ruined if she dies send a spy to

see what is happening"

* * *

**at Battleon **

when the light faded Raru's body was incased in a huge sapphire gem. Warlic smiled sadly at the sleeping face of his student. "Raru you did well but I should

have taught you more" suddenly he stiffened as a foreign voice was heard in his head. "_Wa…lric….help …..still…alive'_ he looked around

"who said that" the voice sounded again this time tired and cranky ' _its…me..Raru…_' suddenly he realized who was talking in his head

"Raru! Your alive that is good to know" Raru's voice sounded very weak

'_but ….time is running out… get Peta here, Xarmadia too can he research the antidote?..I must rest' the _voice faded.

He glanced at the gem that Raru was encased in

She looked like a mythical sea creature.

He hurried from his shop

"we have a race to save Raru's life"

* * *

**to be continued…..**

**the race has begun for Raru's life will they make it or will Raru pass on to the grim reaper find out the challenges Warlic, twilly, Peta, and Xarmadia face in the next chapter.**

**And what is Safira up to **

**Next chapter **

**the race begins **


End file.
